


the famed sign

by forbala



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the marry me sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Bitty has a plan. It's a very simple plan. He hopes Jack will say yes.





	the famed sign

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the group chat and here we are

Bitty took a deep breath. Jack was due home soon. The pie was cooling on the counter, fresh from the oven. Everything was ready. He checked his pocket, made sure the box was still there.

“Shit,” he whispered to himself. _Just breathe,_ he told himself.

A few minutes later, he heard the lock click in the front door. His palms started sweating, so he quickly wiped them on his pants and grabbed the sign, went to stand in front of the door. As it opened, Bitty pasted a quick smile on his face.

“Hey, Bits,” Jack said, then he looked down and laughed.

Bitty didn’t say anything, just held the sign. The famed sign. The “Yo marry me Jack Zimmermann” sign.

Jack closed the door and hung his keys on the hook. “Ha, that’s cute, Bits. How’d you get Shitty to give that up?”

Bitty swallowed hard. “Jack.” He knelt down and put the sign aside, pulled the box from his pocket, and opened it up.

Jack’s smile dropped and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Wait...what?”

“Jack, would you marry me?”

“Bits...really?” Jack put a hand over his mouth and Bitty saw tears in his eyes.

Bitty swallowed back his own tears. “Yeah. Really.”

“Yeah. Bitty, yeah, definitely.”

Bitty surged upward and pulled the ring from its box, just a simple gold band with a single line engraved in the middle, and pushed it onto Jack’s finger. He stood up on tiptoe while Jack leaned down and they kissed, once twice, again. “I love you so much, sweetpea,” Bitty whispered when they separated.

“I love you too, Bitty.” Jack ran his hand down his boyfriend’s—_fiance’s_ back and smiled softly. He pulled back a little more. “I can’t believe you beat me to it.”

“Oh, really?” Bitty asked, chuckling.

“Yeah. Go look in my nightstand drawer.”

Bitty raised an eyebrow. “Oh, ho?” He turned around and walked into the bedroom, straight to the nightstand, and opened it up. Jack stood behind him as Bitty pulled out the ring box. He opened it to find a gold band with a small inset diamond and engraved lines. He turned to Jack and handed over the box, stretched out his left hand, and smiled expectantly.

Jack took his hand and pushed the ring onto the appropriate finger. “Bitty,” he said, “will you marry me?”

Bitty smiled and replied, “Yes, I will.”

~

two weeks earlier

**Bitty:** Question for you

**Shitty:** yo wassup

**Bitty:** Do you still have that sign? The Jack Zimmerman sign?

**Shitty:** u mean my pride and joy? ofc

**Bitty:** ...Can I borrow it?

**Shitty:** THIS BETTR MEAN WAT I THINK IT MEANS

**Bitty:** ;)

**Bitty:** You better keep your mouth shut Mr. Knight

**Shitty:** not a word brah

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
[Jack's ring](https://kavalri.com.au/collections/mens-wedding-rings/products/yellow-gold-grooved-mens-wedding-ring-with-grain-finish)  
[Bitty's ring](https://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/jewelry/mens-engagement-rings-with-white-diamond-in-14k-yellow-gold/bezel-round-diamond-mens-band/2199p3m0s0c)


End file.
